A known image reading apparatus includes a housing, a first guide portion, a second guide portion, and a reader. The housing includes a first introduction opening, a second introduction opening, and a discharge opening. A medium is inserted into the first introduction opening. The length of the second introduction opening is shorter than that of the first introduction opening. A medium having a width smaller than that of the medium to be inserted into the first introduction opening is inserted into the second introduction opening. The mediums inserted from the first introduction opening and the second introduction opening are both discharged from the discharge opening. The first guide portion includes a first conveyance path through which the medium inserted from the first introduction opening is guided toward the discharge opening. The second guide portion includes a second conveyance path through which the medium inserted from the second introduction opening is guided to join the first guide portion. The reader is disposed on a discharge opening side with respect to a junction where the second guide portion joins the first guide portion. The reader is configured to read an image on the medium guided by the first guide portion and the second guide portion.
In the image reading apparatus, the first guide portion and the second guide portion are provided such that the second conveyance path continues generally straightly to a portion of the first conveyance path on the discharge opening side with respect to the junction. With such a structure, various mediums, such as plastic cards, that are relatively thick and inflexible, may be conveyed favorably while being guided by the first guide portion and the second guide portion.